


Hold the Wheel and Drive

by fiery_robin (lostgirlwonder)



Series: Road of Life [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlwonder/pseuds/fiery_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has a crush on one of the student drivers in his behind the wheel course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Wheel and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Incubus' _Drive_ , thought it was appropriate after I started writing this. Ok so I got my license years ago but the idea of having people behind me bored and knowing where I live kinda stuck and just mutated into this.

Biting my lip I paced in front of my front door. Nervous energy vibrated through my entire body. I was seventeen for three days and my mom had finally signed off to allow me to take behind the wheel. Today was my first session of the seven. I was so excited and nervous that I hadn't slept well, nor could I go about my regular routine of riding my bike to the boardwalk to laze about on the sand with the salty breeze, my nose buried in some tale of elves and knights. Who needs to look a skimpily clad girls sitting on the beach giving themselves skin cancer? Put sun block on, you'll get wrinkles you twit!

I pulled the curtain back peering outside and sighing. No sign of a car with the ornamental piece atop proclaiming the car to be driven by a student driver of Gundam Wing Driving School. Going back to my pacing, I mulled over what to do in certain situations as I was driving. My sharp movements and impatience were only witnessed by my big lazy cat Shinigami. He sat on the steps leading upstairs, glaring in his cat like manner as I paced over his usual sleeping spot in front of the door.

Blinking suddenly as the bonging of our old grandfather clock struck ten in the morning, the doorbell rang at that exact moment as well. Opening the door I found a mousy older man in his mid forties with a moustache and receding hairline. Studying a clip board in hand he looked up from it, "Duo Maxwell?"

I nodded and he gestured for me to follow him to the car parked in the driveway. Locking the front door with a hasty 'be good' to Shinigami and I was walking with my instructor. "I'm Dennis[1], if you get in the backseat...we'll begin your session shortly." Shrugging I climbed in the backseat of dark blue Ford Taurus behind the driver and fastened my seatbelt as the driver backed confidential out of our curvy drive with quiet instructions from Dennis.

Staring off into space out the window, I absently ruffled my bangs, before scratching at the drying sweat on my scalp. I knew I should have dunked my head in the sink. But then again it takes forever to dry and brush out my hair. The drawbacks to having hair to your ass I guess.

Drumming my fingers on my leg, I turned my gaze to study the kid driving. I couldn't really see anything other then a tangled mop of hair poking over the top of the seat. My eyes were drawn to the rearview mirror and I gawked at the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. His gaze flickered up and caught mine before dropping again to watch the road. I felt a flush extending over my cheeks and quickly turned to watch out the window. With a tiny pleased smile I watched the scenery go by not really paying attention to what we were actually driving by. My sole thoughts consisted of 'He has really beautiful eyes.' I'm even embarrassed to remember that I was waxing poetry to those cerulean orbs.

I came back to earth as the kid pulled into the driveway of a light blue house. Dennis tipped his head as the kid unfastened his seat belt and moved the seat back before getting out of the car. With a twitch of his fingers, Dennis motioned me forward. I got out and moved to the driver's door. I watched the kid walk up the sidewalk his hands in pockets and his shoulders hunched. With a shake of my head I climbed into the car and fastened my seatbelt.

All thoughts of the blue eyed driver were out of my mind as my mouth went suddenly dry due to nerves. Flexing my fingers on the steering wheel, I listened to Dennis' murmured directions as I put the car in reverse and carefully backed out of the straight drive. It was nice to see that this man wasn't like the men and women behind the wheel instructors that were always on TV or in the movies. He was very calm about everything, whether I was doing right or wrong. When my foot seemed to press a little too much on the pedal, Dennis simply chastised me lightly and eased his foot on the break on his side.

We drove through a wooded, that to this day I don't think I could get to and navigate successfully. I gently pulled up a hill with a house on the top. Dennis didn't even have to unfasten his seatbelt before a dark haired girl was racing out the door and yanking the door behind me open. She twiddled her fingers at me as she fastened her seatbelt and gave Dennis and me a huge cheery smile, "I'm Hilde!" I blinked at her, returned my name in kind, as she settled back and stared at the ceiling.

Dennis touched my arm lightly and instructed me to back out of the drive and get back on to the street. As I drove the girl spoke up and began a running commentary. She stared to talk about some problems her school-the local all girls private one,were encountering. She and Dennis went back and forth with an occasional input from me, but I preferred to focus on my driving. I was relieved to finally see that we were in territory that I was familiar with. Dennis quietly told me where to turn, taking what I considered the long way to my house. I supposed that he needed to drag the lesson out a bit since it wasn't quite eleven yet.

I pulled into my drive, putting the car into park. I unfastened my seatbelt and looked up startled to see the girl pulling the door open for me and fairly dancing in anticipation for me to get out. I slide out and let her in, then walked up the walkway to the door, my head already thinking up something to say to Mom when she asked me how it went and where we had driven. Parents and their active caring roles you know.

 

I was burning with nervous energy. This was week five of my behind the wheel class. That was four classes of watching the other boy drive. He was amazing. I still watched in awe. Of course, I watched him move in the side mirror and not the rearview. I wouldn't want him figuring it out and freaking out on me; then what would I do to pass the time before my lesson began? Dennis didn't really ever have to say anything to him. He murmured directions and where to turn, but that was it. I mean, sure other people drove just like him with that much confidence, but I didn't have a crush on the rest of the population. To me he was the coolest thing since the pocket had been put into the pita. I watched wistfully as he walked up his house's drive at the end of the day. I had three more classes to work up the nerve to actually talk to him. I was sure I could do it next week.

 

The following week I gave a sunny smile as the car pulled up the drive. I was going to do it. I was going to ask what his name was! I was bounding off the step and in the backseat, I was ready to ask. As I looked up, I felt my stomach drop. The boy wasn't sitting in the driver's seat. Instead it was a girl with honey blonde hair. Her eyes looked almost liquid in fright. I swallowed my disappointment and asked, "First day?"

She gave a sharp nod as her knuckles tightened on the wheel. I gave her a cheery smile, hoping it conveyed that she'd be fine. My throat was too constricted in disappointment for me to continue speaking. I rested my forehead against the glass of my window as I heard Dennis murmur instructions for her in backing out of the drive. The car jerkily moved backwards. She must be terrified. I was plunged forward, my seatbelt the only thing saving me from face planting into the driver's seat back. It was going to be a long pre-lesson.

 

I was bored. I was lonely too. That boy wouldn't get out of my head. I didn't even know his name! I suppose it would be a little strange to go meet someone that you spent time with for a few driving classes. What would I say? 'Hi, I'm Duo. I think you drive really well! Um...wanna hang out? Oh and by the way I think you're totally hot! Want to be my stud muffin?' Ugh. Yeah right, that would not go well at all! Although if I left the last couple of lines out; this plan had merit.

Too bad I couldn't remember how to get to his house. All the roads that Dennis took me down changed and were unfamiliar. I was also always so focused on not screwing up on driving, that I didn't really pay attention to the street signs and whatnot. Besides, I didn't have a car to drive my brand spanking new license with. Guess it was my bike for me. Maybe if I go to the beach, I'll feel better and forget about the boy, if only for a little while.

Decision made I tore through my house looking for what I needed for my trip to the beach. I pulled on my Hawaiian patterned trunks and a white tee shirt. Now to pack my bag, I quickly stuffed my wallet and keys inside the black knapsack. Shinigami was watching me as I loaded up my stuff for the trip to the beach. Towel? Check. Sunscreen? Check. Water bottle? Check. Headphones with Discman? Double check. Book? Hn, guess I need to find it.

A glance about told me it wasn't on any surface in my room. I must have left it downstairs somewhere. I made my way downstairs glancing quickly though the hall to see if my book was there. Nope. Next stop the kitchen and living room. I dropped the knapsack in on the kitchen counter after determining that the book wasn't there. The only other place I could think of was somewhere in the living room area. Nowhere visible, with a sigh I looked at the sofa.

That mountain of cushions and cotton had swallowed more books, change, and limbs then I could remember. I have vague recollections of it trying to eat me when I was younger. Mum always told me it was because it loves people too much. Needless to say, I struck a deal with it. The sofa could have my change and books, as long as I could keep me. Thus far it seemed to be working. I knelt down and started to pull the sofa apart looking for the book. Any change I found I drug out and put on the coffee table.

My head shot up at the resounding gong of the doorbell in time with the grandfather clock ringing ten in the morning. I didn't have behind the wheel today, I was finished. Had my little piece of paper license until the state held the ceremony for the plastic one. With a sigh I stood and dusted myself off. My book wasn't under the couch, but there was a huge dust bunny colony thriving there. Note to self, vacuum. The doorbell rang again as I moved through the kitchen and into the front hall. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ok, now I was annoyed. Impatient people sucked, especially when they leaned on the doorbell. Whoever it was was going to get a piece of my mind!

I unlocked the door and pulled it open, my tongue ready to give a scathing lash when my eyes focused on who it was. I gurgled and blinked. It was the dark haired boy from behind the wheel, my Adonis.

"Hi." He gave a small wave, flashing me a small smile with a glimpse of white teeth.

"Uh, hi." How embarrassing, that was a squeak.

He stuck a hand out, "Heero Yuy."

I blinked and set my hand in his, feeling a blush rise at the feeling of my hand in his, "Duo Maxwell." Our hands released at the same instant.

"Well Duo, I was wondering if you aren't busy, if maybe you wanted to come with me to a movie and catch a quick lunch?" Heero shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts and rocked slowly back and forth on his heels. His head was cocked slightly to the side in question.

I felt a smile blooming over my mouth, "Sure." He grinned. I stepped back and waved him inside, "I just need to find my shoes."

I was startled as I heard him laugh. His eyes twinkled with mirth. He really did have the most gorgeous eyes. "You're wearing them, Duo."

I looked down. My toes wiggled as they poked out of my sandals, so I was. A hand rose to the back of my head as I laughed a little in embarrassment. "I need to grab my wallet too though."

He nodded and leaned back against the closed front door, key twirling about his fingers. I shot into the kitchen and upended my bag in search of my wallet. Grabbing it and my house key I scrawled a quick note to my mom in case she got home before I did. Tacking it to the fridge I returned to the hall to see Heero sitting on the steps. One hand was casually stroking Shinigami as the other held my lost book close and his eyes read the back. He looked up as he heard me lean on the banister. "Ready?" He set the book down on the step, wedging it between the posts.

I smiled and nodded. He gave Shinigami a final ear scratch and moved to the door. As he opened it he glanced at me, "That's a good book, I've read the prequel."

I brightened, "Really? There's a prequel?" I'd read the book many times before, it was one of my favorites.

He gave a short bark of laughter at my excitement, "I'll bring it next time and you can borrow it." He moved through the door before me and sauntered down the walkway.

I felt a goofy grin take over my mouth as I turned to lock the door. He was already talking about seeing each other again, this certainly bodes well. He was standing at the driver's side watching me as I walked to him. He smirked and got in. Yes indeed, this certainly promises to be a terrific summer.

 

[1] Tribute to my behind the wheel instructor with his crazy humming while you drive and trips to McDonalds!


End file.
